


James' Turn

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' Turn

James ran his fingers through his lover's spiky blonde hair. She was as passionate about sex as she was about everything else she did. He spread his legs further and leaned back in his chair.

Before Abby, he'd have laughed at the idea of having sex in his office. It was unprofessional and didn't fit his image.

As her lips closed around his erection, he groaned. Right now he couldn't think of the reasons why this was wrong, all he could focus on were her hands and mouth and what they were doing to him. He groaned again. "Abby, please!"


End file.
